<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Steal What Is Mine by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714347">I Will Steal What Is Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Proto Merlin's succubus heritage gets the better of her judgment and makes her drag her king into his room so she can tease and infuriate him into giving her what she wants. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin (Fate/Prototype)/Arthur Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Will Steal What Is Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Slow down, stop," Arthur said, stumbling after Merlin as she dragged him into his own room, not explaining anything of what she wanted with him but taking charge all the same. She didn't leave him a moment's peace or sense as she dragged him along, and he followed, albeit unsure what to make of her aggressions and certain that she was about to cause some kind of trouble. As his door loudly slammed its way shut thanks to the swing she gave it, he expected to be let go and given a stern talking to of some kind. "What is wrong?" he groaned, as he didn't get the release he expected.</p><p>Instead, magical chains lashed out from the wall and tugged him against it, pulling him in spread eagle as Merlin stood with a smirk before him. "I got horny," was all Merlin said to explain herself, magical hands seizing Arthur's clothes, undressing him every which way as she held him in place with more magic. "You can stop struggling, nothing is going to make these let go, and you are going to give me what I want." Her eyes flashed with a devious flicker of red, the flare of her succubine heritage as she stared at her king. "I'm going to get your cum one way or another, and you will do exactly as I want. You don't have a choice here."</p><p>Arthur groaned and struggled, too confused to speak up, but as more magic hands seized his cock and rubbed it to steady hardness, his body was able to tell a different story. A waiting, powerful cock stood poised and primed before her, and with a firm shove forward, she indulged. Soft, wet lips wrapped around Arthur's prick, taking it in deep and praising him with loving oral attention, an indulgence that fought against all his struggles to zero in on the very essence of what she wanted from him. No patience, no control. Just raw, forward lust, as she painted his cock in spit and let her tongue run wild inside of her mouth to pay him ample praise.</p><p>The slavish, raw oral was difficult for Arthur to argue against. The gut instinct of such pleasure brought him something incredible, and Merlin was hardly an unattractive woman. But this still wasn't right. "As your king, I demand you stop this at once," he said, frustration bubbling up inside of him as he struggled with the temptation, but remained firm in his convictions. He was a married king, and he would not stray from his love for Guinevere over Merlin's temptations and her sordid aims for him. He had to be better than that. no matter what. "Merlin, you are a member of my court, and you must obey your king."</p><p>She didn't. The entire thing was a farce, as she slathered his cock in spit and stared with mocking eyes up toward him, drawing back only to rub in how sorely she wanted him to learn how little she cared. A rippling wave of illusion changed her, as she took a new form. The form of his buxom temptress of a sister, Morgan le Fay. A naked, smirking Morgan who brought her ample chest to bear around the now slick and waiting cock. "Member of your court? Dear brother, that is no way to consider your sister. Just like you should not be looking at her body the way you look at mine. I should punish you, but maybe giving you what you want and watching you shake and twist and deny that you want me is the best way to do that."</p><p>Merlin was fucking with his head now, and Arthur groaned under the frustration, taking on this temptation and this confusion, struggling to make sense just how sorely the sight of his sister's body, even if it was all magic, was definitely turning him on more than he would have liked. There was absolutely nothing he could do against her magic in this state, standing in a room in Chaldeas and receiving a titfuck from his court mage in the form of his sister. This was so wrong and so insane, but he was powerless against her, forced to let Merlin run wild all over him as she showed off the wicked temptation she was capable of, a twisted weaving of depravity that had him reluctantly melting deeper into surrender.</p><p>Working harder up and down along his cock, Merlin borrowed Morgan's much more ample chest to make her king lose his mind, and she knew she was making good time in doing so. His struggles and his frustration were a game to her, and she knew she was capable of keeping him wrapped around her finger once she got him going, knew that Arthur's faithfulness and composure were not as strong as he would have liked to tell himself they were. She was happy to keep pressing that advantage, happy to make him bend to her will and succumb ever deeper to her callous wants. As long as she could make his morals bend, Merlin would have on her hands a man with an amazing cock who was simply powerless against her desires.</p><p>Words of sense and reason all melted away in a shameful show of desire, a lust that fermented and built up harder by the second. Arthur was powerless now, and as Merlin's temptations dragged him deeper, he found himself incapable of arguing against this mess, sinking into a state of utter desperation, perplexing need and want that demanded completely cooperation. It was embarrassing and wicked, but oh so very satisfying, and he continued to fall as he took this upon himself, giving in fully and learning the shameful depths that his lust could sink to when he was unable to help himself. </p><p>Merlin wasn't about to let him cum all over tits that weren't really hers, though. Pulling back from his cock, she threw him another curveball, scarfing his dick down and forcing herself to throat every inch of his well endowed shaft. She knew it would be a struggle, feeling the tightness and tension that struck her so immediately and knowing she wanted to do something practical while failing miserably to contain even a shred of it. With hopeless noises spiraling hotly up from her throat, she gagged and sputtered, shivering under the attention and the hopeless vigor, taking his cock and losing herself to this mess.</p><p>Back and forth her head rocked, and Merlin didn't need to work too hard at getting Arthur off. He was a helpless sap now, and with a hot, aching yell of delight, he crashed headlong into bliss, cumming all over the lining of Merlin's throat as she wore his sister's face, as she gagged and sputtered and ached with pure delirium, a bliss strong enough for Merlin to be dead certain she had done the right thing, and done it well. The sound Arthur made as he came sounded more defeated than lustful, but that would do just fine for her.</p><p>With a content pull back, Merlin smiled up at Arthur, dropping her illusion to become herself again as spit strands dripped from her lips. "What a sight you are now," she purred, rising up to her feet, only to press against him. Her clothes were in a heap on the floor below her now, all a result of her shifting magic, and she pressed against him, grinding her pussy against his body and tempting him with all the desires and the lusts she knew he'd have to give in to. "Are you ready to go deeper, my king? Ready to fill me with your cum? You may even find another heir because of it."</p><p>"We can't do this," Arthur said, even as Merlin started feeding herself down onto his cock, gripping it tightly and pushing her way upon him. She was tight. Almost unbearably so, receptive to his sex in a way that made his head spin, and he throbbed with a desperate need that didn't feel like he could resist it. But he had to resist it. This was wrong. "I'm married, Merlin. You know that. I can't cheat on Guinevere." But it felt so good. So hot. So wet.</p><p>"Of course you can," Merlin cooed, planting kisses against Arthur's neck, hands all over him as she imposed herself firmly upon his body. "You can do whatever you want to do. You're the king. Besides, being married didn't stop Guinevere from ending up pinned underneath Lancelot, did it?" Her voice went from sultry and teasing to the most wicked, callous, spitefully defiant tone she could muster, almost a vile cackle as she let go of the spell keeping him bound to the wall, knowing what he was about to do.</p><p>With utterly predictable fire, Arthur threw himself forward, suddenly lit up with a fiery rush of aggression strong enough to lose himself. He threw himself on top of Merlin on the bed, feeling that last shred of restraint melting away as he gave in, now less reluctant and less capable of holding back as the realizations hit him. Anger carried himself forward, made him lose himself to the idea that yes, he needed to make things right, and 'right' currently took the form of fucking Merlin just like she wanted, his thrusts heaving onward as he threw himself into this. "She cheated on me," he groaned, voice quivering with the tension and anger of reopened wounds as he let himself go. There didn't feel like a second to waste now; he was desperate to push on against this, desperate to find his footing once more.</p><p>All guilt left his conscience at that thought, a desperate need to give in taking him by storm as he threw himself into this, wanting only to set things right as he fucked Merlin. He didn't know how to contain it, didn't know how to help himself, but he needed to let this take him. Especially with Merlin's pussy almost feeling like it was sucking him in and begging for him to keep fucking her. She was so tight. So receptive to his cock. And he'd been with Chaldeas for so long; how could he not show this moment of weakness?</p><p>"Just like that. It's okay, you can set things right. Fuck away your tensions, my king, no man is more deserving of this than you." Merlin didn't feel bad for preying on him like this; she was a tightly wound mess of feelings in her current state, frustrated but unable to deny herself these joys. The succubus half of her demanded this relief, and the thrill of tempting such an upright man made it all the more satisfying. His huge cock was just a bonus, as she felt him fill her, felt his confident thrusts wear her down. She was having a blast letting him use her, and she knew even it was only the beginning of something even more grand; she had ideas for this, had plans to keep pushing if her initial ideas failed, and just because she'd found one that worked didn't mean she had to hold back.</p><p>Need carried Arthur's thrusts. Something primal had overtaken him, and he simply didn't care about holding back these pleasures another second. He was hungry, hopeless, needing to keep pushing into this joy and embracing what felt too grand to help now as he let himself give in. It was powerful, desperate, and he was eager to keep seeing it through, eager to abandon sense. This felt so incredible, the power and the need driving his hips, and Merlin was a woman more beautiful than Arthur really wanted to ever confront, but now it felt too apparent and too real to argue against. Unbearable lust continued to push him onward, encouraging his surrender and his acceptance.</p><p>Writhing underneath him, Merlin made sure to feed his needs with all of her moans, made sure she had him tightly wound and helpless under her touch. She was proud of just how devious she had gotten, the thrill of pushing against this mess and finding pure satisfaction in what she had him doing. There wasn't a shred of sense here. Just need. Just hopeless, quivering lust to keep him pushing against her. The deeper he fell into this, the deeper her hooks would be in him, and she felt ready to ride this pleasure out as far as she could. He'd be unable to pull away from her soon.</p><p>"This is just a one-time thing," Arthur explained, trying to steady himself as he felt his orgasm approaching. He wanted to control the situation, wanted to keep Merlin from hooking him in for more, and his desperation was in every way his weakness. He kept thrusting, ultimately unraveling for the eager wreck of a woman pleading for more underneath him, vocal and dizzy and hopeless as she let herself succumb to this joy. She came hard, her inner walls begging around his dick and embracing the pleasure, and he didn't have a chance of fighting this. He came deep inside of Merlin, making her moan louder as she unraveled at the seams for this pleasure.</p><p>"Keep fucking me," Merlin mewled. His cum felt amazing inside of her, but her urges were nowhere near fed, and she craved more. "Come on, Arthur, you know you need more than this. I can feel how tense you are."</p><p>"No, just the one," Arthur insisted. He pulled out of Merlin, not sure where to go given that this was his bedroom, but he had to do something about this mess. "I will not carry on a regular affair. No matter what Guinevere did."</p><p>Merlin shifted intro another trick. Into the blushing, bespectacled form of his former master, Ayaka. It was with Ayaka's voice, trembling and dripping in insecurity, that Merlin made her case. "I need you. I only feel worth anything when you're with me, and I... I wish you could love me like you love her. You've helped me so much, but I feel like without your love, I'll never really be worth anything."</p><p>Arthur froze. He didn't freeze in indecision or in a state of confusion. He froze because in that moment, he felt something more drastic and more insane than he'd ever known before. Emotion overcame Arthur. Raw, feral emotion, and he wasn't sure if it was more strongly over Ayaka or over Merlin invoking her, but he dragged Merlin up and shoved pinned her down onto the bed, her legs up in the air as he threw himself into the raw brutality of fucking her with only one goal in mind: completely fucking ruining her.</p><p>"Yes! Yes, I knew you had this animal waiting inside of you!" Merlin screamed, the Ayaka illusion breaking down immediately as he threw himself into this, but it didn't matter. Arthur was set in his ways now, prepared to fuck her stupid and wear her down fully, and all she had to do was take it, as his cock greedily hammered into her snug twat, fucking her again even rougher this time. She needed it, legs locking around his waist as he demanded he give her what she craved, and nothing could hold her back now from the utter delight she felt. Arthur was hers.</p><p>Something inside of him had snapped. Mating pressing her into oblivion on the bed, the foggy excess of too many feelings and thoughts proved a potent wreck that he was incapable of fighting against. Everything Arthur did was with thorough aggression, a devoted need to lose himself to his inner animal now, and in the process he laid waste to Merlin, his mage providing a warm, wet hole for him to ruin as his savage emotions came to the forefront, as a very different man broke through and he abandoned his decency and his standards completely. As he came inside of Merlin again, he didn't feel relief or catharsis, he felt only the deepening of his lusts, the sense of desperate need that had to carry him on to more. He needed more. More, more, more. He couldn't settle for anything less.</p><p>Dragging her up by the hair, Arthur knelt back and slammed up into her, hands on her waist as his powerful body pounded upward, treating her like a living fleshlight as he used her without restraint. "So much power, my king!" she gasped, throwing her head back as the pleasures raged through her. Merlin didn't bother to hide the gleeful thrills that pulled her in deeper; she knew she had him ready now, knew he was locked hopelessly in his desire and tat she had only to keep pushing against this mess, depraved and callous in everything she did. Careless indulgence and an aimless brutality kept the pleasures high and hot as she took his worst and savoured the joy of having him do more to her. There was no reason to hold back.</p><p>Arthur didn't find one either. Every shameless motion of his body was set upon punishing Merlin, but also indulging in his most wicked of carnal needs. He was confused beyond all sense by just how strongly these feelings ran through him, by the way he pushed against this and challenged her body to deal with him in his deepest and most untameable depths. He fucked a lesson into Merlin along with each load, caring only about breaking her down and putting her in her place, even if he had less and less clear a picture of what that place was with each action. Her cries of pleasure as she came her brains out didn't even mean much to him, didn't factor into the process as something he could care about, abandoning sense to simply pursue is most desperate lusts and show her what she was due.</p><p>Her face went down into the mattress next, ass up high in the air as he claimed the untouched hole and showed it all the same wicked mistreatments. Merlin didn't flinch or consider holding back for a second. She was aflame with so many vicious, desperate thrills, a pleasure she could keep abandoning sense to give in to, thrown into the deep end and accepting her careless needs. This was too much to help, and she knew that each step of the way, she was giving up deeper, fumbling through a drunken rush of desire and delight that she kept throwing herself into. Her ass responded to being stretched open ad ruined with utter delight, and in turn, her screams continued even with the bed to muffle them.</p><p>"How dare you," was the most concrete thing that Arthur could spit out, but even still it fell short of explaining a damn thing. His hips remained driven by the brutal joys of letting go, callous and desperate and refusing to slow down the aimless rush of desire and delight that carried him. he wanted to see Merlin understand, wanted to make her regret her actions and her teasing, and the way she kept losing herself didn't strike him as proof that this was exactly what she wanted. He remained greedy, vicious, caring more about the self-satisfaction of feeling like he'd succeeded than about whether or not she was actually sorry. To that end, pushing her to a howling anal orgasm he flooded her bowels didn't seem like a failure on his part at all.</p><p>Merlin ended up flush against the door next, Arthur's wild slams into her pussy making it hard not to bang and rattle against it. "Kind of a step down from rearranging my insides with your cock, isn't it?" she teased, refusing to hold back as she received this desperate pressure. "You are such a tireless man, it's impressive how much y--"</p><p>"Merlin? Is that you?"</p><p>The sound of Gudako's voice made Merlin clench up, and her fingers slipped toward the lock on the door, turning it to keep them from coming in, as Gudao said, "Is Arthur in there with you?"</p><p>"No, it's just me." Her voice shook and struggled as she felt herself lit up. "I--I'm trying to fix his door. I don't know where he is, but he asked me to look at it!" She explained herself with the rising heat and tension of someone pleading to get fucked stupid. This was a mess, and Merlin knew she was failing miserable to contain herself, but she did her best. "Come back after."</p><p>She was sure neither master believed her. She sounded like she was getting fucked raw. Because she was. That had come across obviously, and she could even hear the doubt in their voices as they said they'd keep looking for him. Merlin didn't care; whatever explaining she had to do later was worth the immediate gain of having Arthur obliterate her, and not even ten seconds after they pulled away from the door, orgasmic screams of desperate lust filled the air, Merlin not even being subtle in hiding this. she was getting fucked, and she didn't care who knew it.</p><p>Down to her knees she went. This time, she was the one against the wall, as Arthur rammed his cock into her throat to cap off this brutal treatment. "If you want it so badly, you can fucking have it," he groaned, several loads leaking out of her pussy one from her ass, and now he went all out in facefucking her to give her another go. He had her choking and drooling in hopeless shows of delight, but no matter how much brutality and heat was behind his actions, Arthur lost one very important battle when it came to actually proving her wrong about anything. Merlin loved every second of what he did to her, moaning in hopeless delight around his cock even as it plugged her throat up and left her unable to breathe.</p><p>Instead, Merlin fingered herself and took this hazy pleasure with the utmost pride in how well she could handle his huge cock. She could tell he was on his last legs, that her wicked game had ended up tempting him into losing all control and triggering his most vicious of responses, and that he didn't have a hope of sustaining it. She didn't care, slobbering on his cock, happy to be in a position of physical submission while being in utter dominance over the goings on. It felt like the right place to be in, even as spit strands dripped from her chin and she felt his pulsating cock stretch her throat out. She was proud of herself for handling him, and as he came down her gullet again, Merlin knew she was victorious in the most thorough ways imaginable.</p><p>Cumming so many times in quick succession drained Arthur. He didn't have it in him to keep fighting this fight, and he stumbled back, exhausted and helpless as he fell onto his bed, struggling and squirming his way up before damn near blacking out the second his head hit the pillow.</p><p>"How sweet," she moaned, biting her lip as she eyed him lying there, cock growing flaccid against his thigh, body spent. "You gave me everything you had, and you made me feel like a woman." She walked toward him, purring and yawning as she slipped against him. "I wish I didn't need to play these games to make you want me. Yes, I have my needs for cum, but I also have a need to be loved, my king, and I wouldn't do this if only you would give yourself to me." She slipped onto one of his arms and pulled it over her in turn, nestling into his chest and settling into a position more like a lover than a ruined and wrecked tryst. "Maybe one day I won't need to coax this out of you, but until I'm sure you love me too, I won't feel bad about what needs to be done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>